Her Shampoo
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all starts when Eric has to borrow Calleigh's shampoo as he is out of his own, and then it develoups.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Her Shampoo**_

"Damn it," Eric thought when he a Tuesday morning discovered that he had no shampoo left. He sighed wondering what to do when he eyed Calleigh's bottle. An herbal something. He sighed. It was either that or not wash his hair for another day.

Normally he would have chosen the last option, but as he was already in the shower when he made the discovery he decided to go for the first option. It was not like she was gonna notice he had borrowed it anyways, the bottle was half full. He poured some in his hand before he started to massage it into his hair. Another round and then he was done.

He walked out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel. As he dried his hair the door opened and Calleigh entered the bathroom saying, "You done yet, I need the shower."

"Like you mind me being here while you are in the shower," he said frowning.

She gave him the I would like some privacy look making him roll his eyes before leaving her.

Calleigh shook her head, she didn't really mind having him there, not at all, but every once in a while she wanted the bathroom for herself. This was one of those times. She smiled, turning on a radio that was on the shelf over the sink and got into the shower, humming along.

She let the water wash down over her, making the hair wet before she grabbed her shampoo bottle. She frowned noticing it was open, something that to her was odd as she always closed it before leaving the shower.

"He couldn't have," she thought, looking towards the door, thinking he had borrowed it. She looked through the shelves in the shower once more noticing his regular shampoo bottle was not here. A giggle escaped her making this discovery, knowing he had used her.

She however decided right then and there not to say anything, but to have a bit of fun with him instead.

* * *

Calleigh to Eric had been acting weird ever since she got out of the shower. She had taken his section of the newspaper, his coffee mug and his spot at the table. He didn't say anything, he just figured it was that time of the month and figured it was best to go along with it.

She didn't speak with him, yet she didn't seem upset with him either.

As they walked towards the door he asked, "So do you wanna drive or should I?"

"You as I have to check a thing on my mail," she said and found her phone as she got in.

* * *

Eric didn't think much of it as it actually did happened that she checked her mail from her phone instead of her laptop.

He however did start to think that something was up when they walked into the lab and everyone started to look at him funny and giggle.

"Calleigh?" he questioned, looking at his girlfriend, but before she could answer Ryan walked over to them and said, "If it isn't Mister Herbal, nice one Cal."

"Sorry what?" asked Eric.

"Well I got this funny mail with a poster of you as the new Herbal Essense guy," said Ryan with a chuckle.

"Calleigh," he snarled at her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, not my fault you had to use my shampoo," she said, looking at him with innocent yes.

"Like you haven't ever borrowed something from me," he said, giving her an annoyed look.

"Will you relax, it will be have forgotten about in less than a week, besides I think you smell pretty great," she said, giving him a peek on the cheek.

"I would agree, so are you coming with me to the scene or not?" Ryan questioned.

"I will as long as you never call me that again," said Eric in a warning tone.

"Deal, but then you are buying coffee," said Ryan.

Eric nodded and gave Calleigh a peck on the cheek saying, "I seriously don't see how you can get an orgasm from that shampoo as shown on the commercial, and even if it smells great, I think the fragrance is more suitable for you. I promise I will buy a new bottle later."

"Wouldn't you like to know and that's okay, I'm sorry about the mail," she said with a sigh.

"Don't be, if nothing else people know I'm clean," he said and gave her a playful kiss, before leaving.

Calleigh just giggled and shook her head, thinking the shampoo wasn't half bad on him. She was however right as he was only called that for about four days. Eric however learned his lesson during that time and never borrowed her shampoo again.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**His Shampoo**_

Calleigh looked at the time on the alarm clock, 6.50. She was late and alone, as Eric had already left. Why on earth hadn't he waked her up before he left himself. She of course knew why he had left so early. He had some papers he wanted to sort out before his shit started.

The blonde sighed as she got out of bed, thinking that this morning couldn't get any worse, she was however wrong when she discovered she was out of her shampoo and there was no spare bottle in sight. She wondered if shower gel could be used as a spare solution, but figured no. Her only option was to use some of Eric's bottle.

'Oh great, it's not enough that I am around him all hours, now I have to smell like him as well,' she thought pouring some in her hand and massaging it into her hair. She repeated it before grabbing his conditioner. She massaged it in, before grabbing her strawberry shower gel thinking that at least her body would smell like herself.

She took her time washing every inch of her body before letting the shower wash the soap, then the conditioner off. She turned off the shower, before grabbing her favorite towel from the hanger. It was pink with a picture of a gun on the middle of it. Her older brother Adam had given it to her when she moved out from home as a good luck present and it had stuck around ever since. She slowly started to dry herself off, then hanging the towel back on its spot and putting on her underwear. She walked back into her bedroom, trying to find something to wear, and ended up on a white suit and a light blue top. She grabbed a necklace in gold shaped like a dove, and put on her holster and ID. The final thing she did was putting on her make-up and taking one of the guns out from her safe before leaving.

* * *

Once she had arrived at the crime lab, she looked at the message board, only to find that Eric was out, she sighed deep in relief. That meant she would have at least a couple of

hours without him.

She walked slowly towards DNA lab as she could see Natalia alone inside. As she entered she said, "Knock, knock."

"Calleigh hey, you're late, you okay?" asked the brunette, looking up at her.

"Yeah fine…just overslept that's all," said Calleigh, walking over to her.

Natalia wrinkled her nose a little, dragging in the essence of her, male shampoo mixed with strawberries, perfume and Calleigh herself. It was something refreshing about it.

Calleigh looked at her, her eyes were sparkling more than usual and her jaw had dropped a little. If Calleigh hadn't known better she would have said the older woman was drooling at her.

"Natalia," Calleigh said, raising a brow at her.

Natalia swallowed hard and said, "Sorry, you just smell so great today."

"Don't I always," asked Calleigh, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Of course, but that new shampoo, it just blows my mind away," said Natalia, looking down, realizing she had said too much.

"It's not mine, it's Eric's, I was out, but I'm glad you like it," Calleigh let a hand reach out to lift Natalia's chin so their eyes were at the same level.

"I really do, I know it is probably wrong to say this as its guy's shampoo, but it suits you," said Natalia.

Calleigh giggled and said, "Maybe I should use it all the time then, but doubt Eric would be turned on by that I smell like him."

"He's not right for you," it slipped from Natalia's lips. She had no idea what made her say that, and no idea how to rectify it either, so she nervously looked away.

"If he is not then…" Calleigh stopped, carefully turning Natalia's head, looking into her eyes again she saw something she had never seen before. She quickly looked around to see if anyone were watching before she with insecurity and without knowing why let her lips brush upon Natalia's before retracting.

"Oh Calleigh," Natalia whispered, and as tears started to fall from her eyes, she ran out and towards the bathroom.

* * *

When Eric came back Calleigh was waiting for him in front of his locker. She was looking at her badge, letting it go back and forth between her fingers.

"Calleigh," he interrupted her thinking.

"Eric, I'm glad you are here, we…need to talk," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong and why does it smell like you used my shampoo?" he asked.

"I was out of mine and if you can use mine once the same goes for me, that however was not what I wanted to talk to you about," she said.

"I agree on that. So what do you wish to talk to me about, nothing wrong I hope," he said and sat down next to her.

"Yes and no, the thing is that I think I am starting to fall for someone else. I didn't realize it until recently. We always in a way had a connection, but until today I never thought it could lead to something more. And the fact is I really want to be with this person. Eric don't get this the wrong way as I still love you dearly and I respect you, but I don't love you the right way so it wouldn't feel right for me to continue with you," she said, looking down, feeling really badly about it all as she knew she was breaking his heart.

"And why did this suddenly became clear for you today?" he asked.

"Because of the use of your shampoo lead to the discovery of that person," she said with a sigh.

"I see, well I wish you both a lifetime of happiness," he said annoyed and left her.

* * *

As soon as she had managed to gather herself somewhat more she went to find Natalia. She found her in the break room with a cup of coffee and a fashion magazine.

"Natalia, do you have a moment?" the blonde asked, looking at her. It was possibly the first time she saw how beautiful she really was.

"I do," said Natalia, and put the magazine aside looking up at her.

"I…uhm broke up with Eric…You were right, he's not right for me. I however think that…you might be," said Calleigh, feeling she had made the most hopeless statement ever.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Natalia, looking at her with doubting eyes.

"I do, I don't think I would have kissed you earlier if I didn't," she said and smiled at the brunette in front of her.

"Oh Calleigh," said Natalia, got up, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her hardly. Calleigh just hold her closely thinking that it was funny how Eric's shampoo had made her open her eyes and made her see just how much she loved and appreciated the woman she was now holding in her arms.

Had it not been for that bottle of shampoo she might have ended up with the wrong guy and been missing out on the right girl.

Natalia again dragged in the essence of Calleigh whispering, "I really love how you smell."

Calleigh giggled and said, "Why thank you, but I have to admit you smell pretty great yourself, my beautiful."

And with that their lips again found each other, uniting them, making the two become one.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
